A Little More than Admiration
by ShannyRawr
Summary: Gray has gone a teeny bit head-over-heels for a certain celestial spirit mage. He's willing to give confessing yet another shot, but his brain and body are seemingly set on embarrassing him. Quickie because the secret GraLu compartment in my heart was feeling neglected. Decided to share with all of you lovely authors : First fic I'm posting, so I apologize for not being up to par
1. Chapter 1

**Ohello. ShannyRawr reporting for duty! *salute* So I just wanted to write a quick Gray/Lucy story. It's nothing special, but, I decided that maybe someone else could enjoy it. I apologize deeply for making Gray kind of nervous and embarrassing, but, honestly, who could resist it? Obviously there is going to be at least one more chapter, so if you do happen to enjoy it, then untwist your panties and settle down because I'll probably write more tomorrow. Awesome? Awesome. **

* * *

It's normal. It's perfectly normal to be attracted to Lucy Heartfilia. You'd either have to be more oblivious than Natsu (who has even commented on it while just alone with some guys) or completely set on denying the fact to not agree that her body is worth ogling over.

Now, while I admit it's very healthy to admire her, I feel as if something else is going on here. Obviously Lucy is a pretty great person. She's loyal, caring, brave, persistent; if you were going to stretch it, you could say she was perfect. Again, it's healthy to admire to her; intellectually as well as physically.

My admiration of this celestial spirit mage runs deeper than that, though. And there lies my problem. She has got me hooked. I find myself staring at her as she goes about business normally. She's constantly on my mind; and it doesn't bother me at all. My heart goes all fluttery when she smiles at me and all I want _is for her to smile at_ _me_; just me.

I completely empathize for Juvia now. Sometimes I find that I have an urge to apologize to her. Of course, I can't do that, because then I'll be admitting that I've noticed everything she's done and that will certainly hurt her feelings more. But, more importantly, as I said, I understand how she feels.

Lucy is never, ever going to feel the same way. One of the main reasons for that is because I am not good at getting myself out there. It's like my body shuts down around her. I have tried. I swear to Mavis I have tried to tell her. There is a lengthy list of my many failed attempts of this. In fact, I'll even tell you one of the stories; just to prove my point.

* * *

_The cheerful laughter of the blond mage was suddenly ringing in my ears and I slowly, casually turned my head to see her walking towards me. Less subtly than intended, I turned back around and started drinking my water. She didn't seem to notice anything odd as she sat down._

_ "Get this," she said while still giggling here and there. I put down the glass and looked over at her with an indifferent expression. Mira, behind the counter, smiled innocently (couldn't be more deceitful) and cocked her head slightly, signaling to continue. Lucy looked intensely at Mira, then at me, then back at Mira. I had stopped breathing for a moment because her eyes were so deep and she was looking __**right at me**__. Thankfully, the two didn't notice my momentary blank-out as I began to listen to the story, "- and I don't know if I was just unlucky or if some higher spirit was punishing me, but I fell into the river. Well, damn; I have never fallen in before. But what's even worse, the men who always warn me just happened to sail by. They were laughing; __**laughing**__! It was so embarrassing. Then, out of nowhere, Natsu comes and pulls me out, I'm still not sure how, because apparently I had forgotten that I was, in fact, in the water. He dries me off in a few seconds and then – I want to kill him still – __**he laughs**__. I was mad for a good ten minutes before I realized how stupid the whole situation was. And I just thought it was funny." _

_ With that, she started laughing again and hopped off the seat. I knew she was heading towards Natsu and that just wasn't okay with me. I grabbed her wrist and she was a little startled, turning towards me with slightly wide eyes. _

_ Only then did it occur to me that I had managed to grab all of her attention; and I had nothing to say. Wait! – my brain said – let's just try to tell her how you feel! Great idea, I agreed, and began my well-thought-out confession, "Lucy, I – um, I really… what I'm trying to say is – you know – shit, I'm sorry." _

_ She stared at me blankly and just as I was about to storm off (my cheeks were red, I just knew it), she gave me this incredibly cute smirk. It was so adorable and so devious at the same time that I just went speechless all over again. _

_ Slowly, she took her wrist back, rubbing it slowly. I watched as she blushed and turned away. Before she started walking, I swore I heard a, "I can wait, Gray."_

* * *

Now that I look back at it, I think she knew exactly what I was trying to say. But, she hasn't said anything and I'm still a hopeless case. I'm not sure how long she thinks it's going to take me, but I'm sure it's an underestimate.

And so, I'm willing to give it yet another shot. I'm starting to get fed up with how much attention that stupid pyro is getting. I completely understand that they're best friends and everything, but hey, this guy right here is pretty cool and he's freaking obsessed with you!

Well, that doesn't really sound so appealing.

* * *

**I know, I know; it's not long at all. It wasn't meant to be long. I would post the whole thing in this chapter (if I had it finished) except I'm already losing precious sleep over this and I just can't keep going. I will continue. I promise. Pwease review and stuff. I still need to get the handle of this whole website because all the buttons confuse me. I'm only used to reading the stories! Ah!  
****Anywho~ Ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here I am again! As I said, I'm posting it "tomorrow". Yesterday's tomorrow, that is. I know it's not much, BUT I'm thinking of wrapping it up with a last chapter! Cue gasp. Also you guys, reviews. Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou. They make me happy. And I'm glad I can please some of the GraLu community out there! Woohoo! **

**Well, enjoy~ **

* * *

The walk to Lucy's apartment had seemed much shorter than normal. That wasn't necessarily a good thing. There I stood, lamely, with a bouquet of flowers. Sure, it wasn't the most creative idea, but as a certain member of the guild had said, "A real man gets his lady flowers."

After another ten minutes of standing outside the building, I swallowed deeply and began walking towards the window. Had I ever been so nervous before? Thoughts began screwing up my head again; just as I made it below the window. The stupid glass was taunting me. _Once you climb inside me there's no going out. C'mon on up here, Gray. I'm sure you'll do great! You're a smooth guy. _

At the same time as my subconscious attempted to confuse me, I decided a very important fact: Magic? Sure. Monsters? No problem. Women? Not a big deal. Lucy? HolyJesusalmightydearGodChri st_whatamIsupposedtodo?_

"Gray?" Oh no. This was certainly not happening. You can still turn back around and pretend you were never here; run for your life! "What are you doing just standing out there?"

Speak! "Oh – I, um," I stuttered. No; I'm just not doing this. How long have I been trying to get Lucy? I can't even remember when I realized my feelings for her! It's been that long. So, gathering all the strength and courage I could muster, I said loudly, "I like you, Lucy."

And before she had time to reply, which I doubt she was going to do anyway, I took quick and confident strides towards the door. It was weird when I entered her apartment. The window was more like the door to me.

However, my wandering thoughts were soon brought back to the present. The beautiful blond mage was still standing by the window, but a blush was now tinting her cheeks and she faced the door, as if waiting for me. My sudden motivation melted at the endearing smile curving her lips.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take," she said with a small laugh and ran over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I was too caught to move. She noticed my hesitation and pulled back. Of course, with my cool-guy charm, I shoved the flowers at her; it was lucky that the delicate plants didn't get crushed.

Lucy giggled and took them from me. Admiring the flowers for a minute, she gently shuffled deeper inside the apartment and set the gift down on the desk. One awkward moment (for me, at least) passed by until she spoke with every bit of mockery, "What idiot told you to get me flowers?"

"Well, you see," I began, not thinking before I spoke. Silence; then a light bulb. "Oh, right! Elfman sort of told me to give you that. He said that women liked that kind of stuff. And you know, you read those stupid romance novels so I assumed you would like that stuff, too."

"First of all, the romance novels are not stupid," she muttered, glaring at me. "Second, that's ridiculous, Gray. What made you think you needed Elfman's help? All you had to do was talk to me!" She smiled again and approached. My heart did that fluttery thing.

"I didn't need his help and I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" I couldn't help but snap. Calming down was the only option and I took in a deep breath. She was still smiling. It was too adorable for my heart to bear. "Well, I like you a lot, Lucy. In fact, I'm pretty sure I love you."

"I like or more possibly love you, too." At this point, I was bold enough as to hold her waist firmly with both of my hands. Subtly, I was backing her up against a wall. She seemed to have noticed, but kindly pretended not to. "It was becoming agonizing waiting for you _finally _speak to me. We couldn't even have a real conversation. To be honest, it was incredibly annoying. But, hey, no hard feelings; I forgive you."

"Let's not worry about that right now," I said deeply and the wall was behind her now. I leaned down until our lips were mere centimeters from touching; my self-control was waning, though it seemed my self-confidence had sky-rocketed.

It was about time I returned to the cool, collected Gray Fullbuster.

And finally, after making the poor celestial spirit mage wait long enough with that deep red blush on her cheeks, I kissed her.

It sure as hell was worth waiting for.

* * *

**Sowwy that it's short; like the last chapter. I still think it's cute. And Gray is being a little bipolar. Lucy makes him so crazy. *happy sigh* Love is a beautiful thing.  
****SO! Please review more ~ I luhvvvvv it ~ and I still don't understand the buttons, but at least I'm able to post stuff, right?  
****ShannyRawr - out. **


End file.
